Broken, Mind, Body and Spirit: Child
by Rosefighter
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Adopted by yamiyugi23.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 1

_Harry's mind speak._

.:Start:.

Harry curled himself into a ball, in his cupboard, grateful that Vernon had only used a belt and knife today and had not raped him. He tried to move to get his trunk from digging into his back anymore but his muscles protested too much. Finally the blood lost and pain became too much for the boy and he sank into oblivion.

_PLEASE! Take me away…_

--

The three people carefully entered the home of number 4 Privet Drive, hoping to discover who had sent out the cry for help. The kitsune sniffed the air shuddering. His mate a dark veela pulled his submissive into his arms trying to keep him from killing the people in the house. A Neko, looked disgusted, as she made her way to the cupboard under the stairs. When she melted the locks she turned to the two.

"I think he's here," said the neko before she opened the door.

"Circe, Merlin, and Salazar, the poor boy," said the veela spotting a small boy covered in blood.

"He hasn't had his transformation yet," said the kitsune carefully picking up the boy and pulling him out of the cupboard.

"He will though soon," said the neko sniffing the air.

"Then let us hurry back to Knockturn alley, to the halfway house," said the veela his eyes full of rage like his mate.

As they were about to leave the kitsune waved a hand and all the plant matter in the house began to decompose and mold. The dark veela just shook his head and smirked. Once they were out of the house, the shadows around the house enveloped them and they were gone.

--

All three of them stood around the bed where Harry Potter withered around in pain. The dark veela had his arms around his mate, trying to keep him calm. The neko watched with tears in her eyes knowing that if the boy hadn't been abused the inheritance wouldn't of been so painful.

"Itachi-koi, how much longer?" asked the kitsune his blue ears flat against his head as his black tail swished agitatedly.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it will still be a while," replied Itachi his eyes flashing back and forth from the sharigan.

"Andy, do we know anything other than he is the defeater of Voldemort?" asked Naruto to the black haired Neko with red ears and tail.

"Malnutrition and abuse since he was only 15 months. The rapes only happened this past summer. He gets the kitsune blood from his Godfather Sirius Black, who is dead. All signs point to Submissive," said Andy in her best healer voice.

"Any true family?" asked Itachi holding Naruto even closer as the boy let out another cry of pain.

"None, at all. Would you to be willing to be the mated pair that looks after him?" asked Andy as sunlight filtered into the room making Naruto's red and blond hair glow slightly.

"Absolutely," said the two together.

"Then I leave you two to it. He has to be at Hogwarts tonight. After he wakes up send a note to the headmaster requesting that he meets you in his office to discuss Harry Potter," said Andy before she walked out of the room.

--

_Please let uncle not be in a foul mood when he gets back._

When Harry woke up he noticed that he was in a soft bed. Sighing he sunk into it more before his memories caught up to him. He jumped out of the bed, looking for a way out. That's when he noticed the two people looking at him. He whimpered and fell to the ground curling into the fetal position.

He started to fight when the smaller of the two picked him up. He scratched and tried to bite to get away. Suddenly as second pair of arms joined them, when they sat on the bed. It made him fight even more trying to prevent anything from happening. Only five minutes later did he stopped tears in his eyes.

"Easy, chibi, we're not going to hurt you," said the taller one.

"Please, I'll do anything but that," whimpered Harry crying.

"It's ok, chibi, we are your new guardians, considering you've just gotten your inheritance," said the smaller one.

"What?" asked Harry finally looking at the two through tears.

"Chibi, you're a kitsune now," said the taller one scratching behind dark blue ears with red tips while a white tail with a green tip stayed tucked down.

"How?" asked Harry still looking frightened.

"When you were born, your Godfather had no children and didn't plan on having any. So your parents and him did a blood adoption so that his line would continue also, Harry," said the shorter one.

"Who are you?" asked Harry tiredly.

"I am Itachi and this is my mate Naruto," said Itachi as Harry finally went limp.

"He's asleep," whispered Naruto cuddling the poor kit.

The two met eyes and crawled into the bed placing Harry in between them. They curled around him like they would with their own child and allowed sleep to overcome them. Little did they know that this would be the first time that Harry had, had any sleep without nightmares.

--

"Time to wake up, chibi," said Naruto scratching behind Harry's ear.

The kit leaned into the touch before he flinched away, scared. Naruto just sighed sadly and got out of the bed. Harry just scrabbled towards the headboard watching his every move.

"Itachi should be back with your stuff and new clothes," said Naruto as he walked over to the dresser to get a hair brush.

"New clothes?! He shouldn't waist money on a freak like me," said Harry eyes wide.

Naruto placed the brush on the dresser and went back to the bed. He pulled Harry into a hug ignoring the boys initial flinch and how rigid he was. After awhile the boy started to relax and actually buried his head into the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled at the kit's instincts, something that any kit did for comfort.

"I'm back," said Itachi a bag of clothes in one hand.

Harry jerked away from Naruto eyes wide. When he saw the bags he looked confused, and then ran to the closet and hid in the corner there. The two mates looked at each other before Itachi placed the bags down and then moved to the closet, to talk Harry out of there.

Naruto went to the bags and found not only baggy black jeans but a dark green hoody, red shirt and boots. He pulled the items out and left them on the bed. That's when he noticed that on the bottom there was a silver ribbon to weave through Harry's waist length hair.

Finally Itachi got Harry out of the closet and into the bathroom to change into the clothes. When he came back out Naruto brushed his hair and then braided it with the silver ribbon. Once he was done he kissed the top of Harry's head and pulled up the kit's hoody.

"Don't worry, no one can separate us," said Itachi as the shadows covered them again.

--

Severus Snape looked around the Great Hall as students entered the room. His mate squeezed his hand as his adoptive so, Draco, walked into the room. The boy had, had his inheritance a month ago, changing him into a dominant veela. Lucius Malfoy nodded to his son as he looked around the room.

"Harry Potter, isn't here," said Lucius when he saw Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley enter the room without him.

"That's why Draco looks so agitated," muttered Severus as a note appeared in front of Dumbledore.

"Severus, Lucius, could you and your son join me in my office after dinner. It concerns his mate," said Dumbledore.

The two nodded, hating that their son's mate was so manipulated by Dumbledore. They had pleaded with the headmaster for them to get him, when they found out that he was Draco's mate. Unfortunately the old man refused saying that the boy couldn't be reached, and that he was still recovering from the final battle.

--

Naruto paced the office agitated. He would love to just rip out the headmaster's throat for what he did to his kit. Speaking of his kit the poor boy was asleep in Itachi's arms, covered by Itachi's cloak. Catching his mates eyes, Naruto nodded as the door finally opened.

"You said you where here to talk about Harry Potter, and were he is," said the Headmaster as a mated pair and their son entered behind him.

"We are his new guardians," said Naruto tightly.

"How is that possible," said the Headmaster his smile leaving his face and anger replacing it.

"He is a kitsune now, we are the mated pair that will take care of him. Unlike those Humans you left him with," said Itachi finally turning to face them showing them the back of a shivering Harry's head.

Draco froze finally seeing his mate and smelling the fear radiating off his mate. Right then and there Draco new that his submissive wouldn't be ready for a long time which was ok with him. He would be able to take it slow and not rush anything. He also had a bad suspicion that his mate had been abused.

"He will sleep and eat with us, not in the great hall," said Itachi rubbing Harry's back.

"That's not possible," said Dumbledore glaring at the two.

"It is. The boy has been abused and raped. When he achieved his inheritance he became a child again. If you try to do anything to him without our permission you will never see him again," said Naruto growling.

.:End:.

AN: Yes I know I have a lot of different stories up that aren't finished. This came to me this morning and I couldn't help myself. I am looking for a beta for this story.

**For all you flamers out there. I really don't care that everyone is vastly OOC. That this or that wouldn't ever happen, or I hate this fic. Yes it is a crossover yes this has been done before, I don't care. This is my take on it. You don't like just hit the back button and not waste any ones time. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 2

_Harry's mind speak._

.:Start:.

Draco's mind screeched to a halt when he heard his mate had been abused and raped. Then all he could see was red. Lucius and Severus had little warning before Draco's white wings burst from his back, a strong wind picking up in the office. Before they could do anything, Harry was transferred to Naruto and Itachi stepped in front of the two his own black wings coming out.

"Draco calm down," said Lucius placing a hand on his son's shoulder, worried that the other dominant would rip his son apart to keep his mate and kit safe.

"'M sorry uncle," said Harry trembling in Naruto's arms.

Hearing his mate, made Draco calm down, his wings disappeared and tears appeared in his eyes. Itachi stood in front of his mate and kit, until Draco had backed off and took several steps back. Then he carefully pulled off his cloak and placed it over the shivering Harry.

"Will we at least have your names," said Dumbledore putting all the attention on him again.

"Itachi and Naruto Uchiha, guardians and mated pair of Harry Potter," said Itachi glaring at the man.

"Headmaster, that claim is the same as ours. You will have to provide them with their own rooms and whatever they demand must be taking into consideration. If they say that Harry cannot eat meals in the Great Hall he will not. If you refuse, I'm sure they will remove Harry from the school. Plus the Board of Governors will be hearing about it," said Lucius nearly growling.

"They can have the suit of rooms across from you," said Dumbledore dismissively.

--

"You're his mate, are you not?" asked Itachi to Draco as they walked down the halls.

"Yes, I am. Is he all right?" asked Draco worriedly.

"When he had his transformation, the abuse forced him back into a child like form. He will not be able to mate for at least three years. My mate and I will not allow anything of that sort till then. Mr…" said Itachi as Naruto carefully shifted Harry.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. My Father is Lucius Malfoy and my step father is Severus Snape-Malfoy," said Draco looking at Harry sadly.

"Was there somewhere he could have stayed other than his relatives?" asked Naruto glaring at some of the portraits.

"He couldn't stay here at Hogwarts because they were redoing the wards, to repel any who hadn't taken the cleansing ritual to remove the dark mark. The knowledge about the ritual was kept from the public so only those who were truly forced or where spying are able to have it removed. Because they were putting up the ward no one could be on grounds except the aurors," said Lucius.

"His best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Weasley's went to France to see their son marry, Hermione accompanied them. Harry was invited but Dumbledore said it wasn't safe to go because there were still death eaters running around, plus they left while he was still injured," said Snape as they went down a staircase.

"Injured?" said both Itachi and Naruto.

"In the last battle, Harry was hit by a barrage of spells in the Department of Mysteries. He was being tortured by the death eaters. When the Order of the Phoenix showed up his godfather was killed right in front of him. It was only his love for the only man who had been like family that enabled him to kill Voldemort. When he saw his godfather fall, Harry threw pure energy, the act of his love of his godfather and anger at losing him, which killed the man. After that Harry fell unconscious," said Draco as they entered the dungeons

--

Naruto sighed as he placed Harry in the middle of the master bed, making sure that a purple pillow was behind his head. Once that was done he reached into his pocket and pulled out several scrolls and Harry's trunk. He had barely started releasing their clothes when Itachi entered with Lucius and Severus.

"Itachi mentioned that you hadn't had anyone take a look at Harry at all. I have masters in the healing arts if you would allow me to examine him," said Lucius quietly.

"Please," said Naruto stepping away from the bed and opening Harry's trunk.

As Lucius waved his wand around Naruto started to pull the clothes out of the trunk. He was truly horrified to find that his kit only had his school robes that looked like they would fit him. Everything else he handed off to Itachi, to have it burned, except for some boxers.

"We will defiantly need to find somewhere to go shopping for him," said Itachi throwing the clothes into the fire.

"P…Harry needs to pick out what classes he is taking for his sixth year, and get the list for the classes. Since it is Friday and classes don't start till Monday, you could go tomorrow," said Snape as Lucius finished up.

"Where would we go to find these shops?" asked Naruto looking intrigued.

"We can take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow around nine. We still have some shopping to do and it could help with Harry getting used to Draco," said Lucius walking back over to them looking extremely saddened and pissed.

"How is he?" asked Itachi pulling Naruto into his arms.

"He's extremely anemic, malnourished to the extreme, and shows signs of sexual abuse," said Lucius pulling his sub into his arms.

"What do we need to do?" asked Naruto biting his lip.

"I'll give you a specially formulated nutrient potion designed for Harry in the morning, mix it with his milk. The anemia will be a bigger challenge. Considering Harry is allergic to blood pops and a blood replinisher will counteract the nutrient potion, I would suggest using an iron supplement along with a multivitamin," said Severus looking at Harry.

"Then we will meet you at nine tomorrow," said Itachi before showing them out.

Naruto quickly finished unpacking and had just moved harry from the center of the bed when Itachi reentered the room. Itachi carefully added several traps around the room for any who dared to try and attack his mate and kit. Once that was done he turned towards the bed to see Naruto with red chakra around his hands.

"What are you doing Koi?" asked Itachi as he stripped down to his boxers.

"Just trying to make him a little more comfortable, he's going to have to wear our clothes tomorrow, I only left him with three pairs of black boxers," said Naruto as they got into bed and cuddled around Harry.

--

When Harry woke up in the morning he was again snuggled between both Itachi and Naruto. Stretching slightly he went to bury his head back into his pillow when Naruto picked him up. Harry rubbed his eyes then purred when Itachi scratched behind his ears.

"Lucius and Snape said you hadn't picked your classes for this year," said Naruto smiling at how cute Harry looked.

"I just need to trade out divination for the material working class," said Harry enjoying the attention.

"I'll go do that and order breakfast," said Naruto handing over Harry.

As Naruto walked out Itachi shifted Harry so he was balancing on his waist and walked over to the closet. There he pulled out clothes for himself and his mate before he looked at Harry. Finally he pulled out a pair of his old cargo shorts, and Naruto's black hoody.

"What are we doing today?" asked Harry timidly.

"We are going to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies and to go shopping for other items. Now go ahead and change," said Itachi handing over the clothes.

--

When the two exited the room, they saw that dinner was all ready out on the table. Itachi noted that there was an extra goblet on the table; he guessed it was Harry's nutrient potion. Harry just stared at the food, almost afraid to ask if he would get any. Seeing his hesitation, Itachi picked Harry up and placed him on a seat.

"You need to drink this before you eat," said Itachi pressing the goblet into Harry's hands.

Harry drank it carefully keeping a wary eye on Itachi. His mind screamed at him to be wary, while something else prodded him to trust him. Once the goblet was empty he put it on the table to see that Naruto had joined them. Before he could do anything two pills and a goblet was put in front of him. Once those where done he moved to get off the chair.

"Where do you think you're going kit?" asked Naruto placing a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Leaving so you don't have to eat with a freak," said Harry trembling, waiting for the blow.

"You are not a freak, Harry. We want you to be here, you need to eat," said Itachi running his hands threw Harry's hair.

Even as they ate, both Itachi and Naruto noticed how Harry would flinch away when they reached for something. Once Itachi was done with his breakfast he reentered the bedroom. There he opened a black box and pulled out a red velvet box. As he left the room he grabbed the only hair brush in the room and returned. There he saw Harry cuddling up to Naruto tears in his eyes.

"What happened, Chibi?" asked Itachi walking up to the two.

"He started to have a panic attack," said Naruto looking confused.

Itachi sighed and pulled the two with him to the couch. There he turned Harry slightly and started to brush the boy's hair. Once he was sure all the tangles where out, he looked at Naruto. Once he got the nod from his mate he pulled out the jewelry box and opened it. Inside was a crystal that had the combined blood and chakra of him and his mate. He carefully pulled it out of the box and put it on Harry.

"What's this," said Harry before he flinched away in fear.

"This necklace will tell Naruto and I, how you're doing even if we are not there. It is made so it can never leave your neck. It is for your protection Kit," said Itachi carefully.

"Why do this? I'm not related to you?" asked Harry again trying to find something.

"Some things are thicker than blood," murmured Naruto hugging the nearly distraught boy.

.:End:.

An: Thanks to all who reviewed. It was only your reviews full of questions and support that helped get this chapter out, and why it's so long. I hope I've answered some of your questions.

I had originally wanted to get to Diagon Alley but noticed how long this chapter already was and decided not to. I'll try to get another one out around this coming Friday but that depends on my job and family crap that's going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 3

.:Start:.

Draco's eyes widened when he finally saw his mate and guardians exit their rooms. Harry, who had shrunk to 4'9", looked even smaller in oversized shorts and a really baggy hoody that was pulled up to hide his ears. Draco also noticed that he kept on darting his gaze from one to the other, as if he was expecting them to hit him.

"Good morning," said Naruto smiling slightly.

"Good morning, Harry did you pick the other class you are taking?" asked Severus holding Harry's schedule in his hand.

"Instead of Divination I'll take Material working class," said Harry looking down.

"Anything else?" asked Lucius softly as Severus made the change with his wand.

"I'm…..I'm going to drop Care of Magical Creatures so I have more time to start on my thesis for a mastery," said Harry biting his bottom lip.

"What mastery are you going for?" asked Draco looking intrigued.

"Healers, I barely made the OWL for potions though. It's another reason why I'm dropping Care of Magical Creatures. Madame Pomfrey only does Lectures during the time I would have had CoMC," said Harry twisting part of his hoody.

"Done and Done, Harry. You are now in both classes. Here is your revised list," said Severus handing it not to Harry but to Itachi.

"How are we getting to this alley to shop?" asked Naruto reading over Itachi's shoulder.

"Portkey," said Lucius holding out a rusted pot and everyone placed at least a finger on it.

"Everyone ready?" asked Severus and everyone nodded.

"Protected from fear," said Lucius before the portkey activated.

--

When they landed inside Gringotts Draco was shocked to see Harry had curled into a ball and was crying. Instantly Itachi picked up the crying kit and rubbed his back. It took a bit but his sobs finally quieted out and Harry had calmed down.

"Harry?" asked Naruto quietly.

"I don't like portkeys they remind me of the night Cedric died," said Harry burying his face into the crook of Itachi's neck.

Deciding not to press the issue, Naruto herded them out to the main lobby. There they stood in line waiting to get access to the vaults. As they stood there Itachi noticed more than one wizard stare at what his mate and kit where wearing. Glaring at some who dared to look a second to long, Itachi shifted Harry slightly to a more comfortable position.

"How may I help you?" asked the Goblin.

"I'd like access into the Yondaime's Vault, and a side trip to Mr. Harry Potter's trust vault," said Naruto holding up an old fashion silver key and a normal vault key.

"Right away Mr. Namikaze-Uchiha," said the Goblin snapping his fingers.

"We'll meet at the entrance then," said Severus before they split up.

--

"Master Vault 005," said the goblin as they pulled to a stop.

Naruto got out quickly and entered the vault. Back in the cart Itachi had finally gotten Harry to fully calm down and he was dozing. When Naruto returned he wasn't carrying anything.

"Can I have the card to this vault?" asked Naruto as he got back in.

"Here you go sir, and we're off," said the goblin as the cart took off again.

When they reached Harry's vault the two exchanged a glance. Itachi nodded and gently shook Harry awake. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Harry got out of the cart and entered the vault.

"How much should I take?" asked Harry yawning.

"Just enough for pocket money, we will be covering the rest of your expenses," said Itachi handing him a black change purse.

Harry nodded and scooped about 100 galleons into the change purse. Once he was done, Itachi lifted him up and carried him back to the cart. One exhilarating cart ride later, they where back to the surface with Lucius, Severus and Draco waiting for them.

"Where would you like to start?" asked Severus.

"Normal clothes shopping first, then for robes," said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

--

When they walked back into Diagon Alley, Harry was wearing a pair of desert camouflage cargo pants, a dark green t-shirt and a blue hoody. The rest of the clothes they bought , about 19 bags full, where shrunk and in Itachi's pockets.

"Now that's that all done, where should we start here?" asked Draco as Itachi picked up Harry again, having allowed the boy to walk around normal London.

"I say we should start at Madame Malkin's, for robes," said Lucius leading the way.

When they entered the shop Harry buried his head into the crook of Itachi's neck. Madam Malkin herself came out and greeted them. Lucius pressed some gold into her hands and they where lead into a private room.

"Thank you, but that was no need," said Itachi placing Harry onto the black leather couch.

"There was all the need. By paying for these rooms anything that happens, will stay here. It also should make it easier for Harry to get measured for clothes," said Draco remembering how Naruto had just guessed on all Harry's sizes to not traumatized him.

"What can I help you with?" asked Malkin as she walked back in.

"Harry needs all new school robes, normal everyday robes and formal robes, all of them of the best materials. His Mated pair needs robes and formal robes. Draco just needs new school robes," said Severus sitting down in one of the extra chair.

"Creatures?" asked Malkin softly.

Naruto canceled the genjutsu on all three of them. Itachi carefully helped Harry pull off the hoody to also reveal his twitching ears. Itachi petted them to help remove the scratchy feeling.

"Draco why don't we start with you," said Lucius nudging his son forward.

As the tape measure went around Draco, Itachi started to run his hands through Harry's hair. The boy started to let out a soft purr of contentment. Naruto just smirked at the two and continued to watch, as different swatches of color darted in and out around Draco. Finally he stepped down and Naruto took stepped up wanting Harry and Itachi to stay close.

"Ok Harry it's your turn," said Naruto stepping down.

"K," said Harry shyly before he stepped up.

Harry flinched originally when the measuring tape started its job. Once it was done color swatches flew around him. Naruto and Itachi either shook their heads yes or no, depending on the color. Once it was done, Naruto picked him up as Itachi did the same thing.

"I should have all of this done by 11:30," said Malkin ushering them out of the room.

--

When they entered Flourish and Blotts, Harry wouldn't remove his head from Itachi's chest. Naruto just walked up to the front counter and handed over the list. Shortly after that Lucius joined him with Draco's books.

"Why is he so clingy to you?" asked Draco quizzically, as his father and Naruto came back.

"Because he is a Kitsune, and has just came into his powers. When a kitsune is born they spend three years with their parents until they have learned not only how to survive, but a way to curb their empathy. Since Harry's parents are dead and the one who gave him the kitsune gene is dead, a mated pair that can help him regulate his power. Because I'm the dom, Harry needs not only close contact, he will also gravitate more towards items that have both our scents. It's a comfort thing, for kitsunes. In about a year, you'll need to give him something that he can wear that also has your scent," said Itachi rubbing Harry's back.

--

In the apothecary; they all stood back and let Severus work his magic getting the ingredients. As he was doing that Itachi put Harry down so the boy could look at some of the ingredients making sure that the curious kit didn't get into anything poisonous.

"Is he like a child again?" asked Draco watching Harry run his hands through a barrel of beetle eyes.

"In a way yes, he will have some very childish characteristics for a while. It doesn't help that he was abused, but it would of happened to anyone," said Naruto as Lucius helped Severus shrink all the ingredients.

"Have you two registered as his mated pair in the ministry?" asked Severus pocketing everything.

"I thought it was done magically," said Draco as Itachi picked up Harry and walked over.

"You go to the ministry as a formality," said Lucius patting Draco's shoulder.

--

"Where am I suppose to get the materials for my new class?" asked Harry quietly, looking around.

"Over here," said Severus leading them into a nondescript shop.

Once in there Harry squirmed to get down and then began to browse the shelves that where full of wood, gems, crystals, and different paper. He instantly started pulling different types of paper and wood, his eyes lighting up, before he put them back. As he was doing that Draco pulled two starter sets from the shelf.

"Harry the list says only the starter set," said Draco walking up to him.

"Kit, you're allowed to get 10 extra materials, ok," said Naruto taking the sets away from Draco and placing them on the counter.

Harry nodded and started browsing the isles looking at all the different items. Finally he pulled two pads of cardstock, one pad of origami paper, teak, oak, cherry, hickory, and cedar wood blocks, a 5x5x5 inch block of sapphire and amethyst. He placed them next to the sets and then looked at them with a contemplative look. Naruto quickly paid for them so Harry didn't have a chance to second guess himself.

.:End:.

AN: Major thanks to all those who reviewed. In the next chapter will be the ministry, an encounter with Umbitch and Hermione and Ron might show up. Depends on how long the chapter gets to be. //sighs// Most of these chapters are going to have a lot of dialog and very little action. I seem to spit most of my time with explaining about Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 4

.:Start:.

Harry pouted as Naruto pulled a crimson dress robe onto him. Then placed the Potter ring on his right hand. Harry's eyes teared up and he looked down. Naruto just ruffled his hear and smirked. Itachi smiled sadly, knowing that Harry wouldn't have gotten the Lord Potter ring if they hadn't given it to him.

Itachi was wearing his Jounin uniform, along with an armband that had the Uchiha crest on it, on his left arm. Naruto was in black velvet dress pants, a burnt orange dress shirt and the Yondaime's jacket/cloak. Harry was wearing the dress robes along with a genjutsu on his ears.

"Salazar," breathed Lucius when he saw Naruto and Itachi.

"Merlin," said Severus looking shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry moving behind Naruto.

"You're the Yondaime's son. That's why you're not worried about the ministry. Konoha, controls the Ministry, they can't cross you without serious consequences," said Lucius staring at Naruto.

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"We will explain later, we have a meeting with the Minister of Magic," said Itachi picking up Harry.

"Do we have to go by portkey?" asked Harry timidly as Itachi picked him up.

"No we will go an easier way, if everyone will get close," said Naruto noticing how tense Harry seemed.

As everyone did as he asked, Harry buried his head into Itachi's chest. Once they were all close, shadows stretched out and covered them. When the shadows cleared they were standing of in front of the Minister's office in the Department of Ministry.

"Fallow us," said Naruto harshly.

--

When they entered the office, Dumbledore, Rita Skeeter and Amelia Bones were there with Fudge. The look on all four of their faces, was hilarious. Naruto just pulled out a scroll and silently handed it to Fudge. As this was going on Rita Skeeter pulled out her acid green quill.

"I don't think so," said Itachi setting the quill on fire.

"I'm a reporter the public have a right to know," said Skeeter about to pull out another quill.

"The public will be notified by a Report; not by some skanks vomit," said Itachi throwing her out.

"Harry Potter? Where? If he's not here this cannot happen," said Fudge as Dumbledore read over his shoulder.

"Here," said Harry pulling away from Itachi, as Umbridge walked in.

"Merlin, so you have turned into a dark creature," cackled Umbridge glaring at Harry.

"He's not a dark creature," said Draco his temper rising.

"Minister Fudge, I would like to take Harry James Potter into custody on the grounds of being a dark creature and attempt to usurp the Ministry," said Umbridge momentarily stunning harry then pulling him away from Itachi.

"NO!" screamed Harry tears in his eyes, as Itachi moved towards them.

"Put him down," said Naruto red chakra visible around him.

"DEMON!" shouted Umbridge as two more people entered the room.

One second Umbridge was restraining Harry the next second she was knocked out and Harry was in the arms of a long brown haired man with a scar across his nose; Harry stopped fighting him and collapsed. A man with silver hair stood next to him, helping the brown haired man tried to comfort Harry. Draco growled when Harry let out another whimper.

"Let me have him, Iruka-sensei," said Naruto moving forward.

"Fudge, I'm here to remove you from your position. It has come to the Hokage's attention that the DoM has been neglecting its true cause. From this day forth until decided by the Hokage, the position of Minister of Magic is now held by a Shinobi, of high rank, that is from Konoha. You Fudge are charged with High Treason," said the grey haired man as Naruto took Harry into his arms.

"Who will take the spot then?" asked Madame Bones as men with white animal masks appeared and took Fudge away.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, the Hokage has ordered me to run the Ministry to clear out all the corruption and trash," said Kakashi as Itachi wrapped his hands and Chakra around Naruto and Harry.

--

"So what's been happening?" asked Kakashi around the office while Naruto and Itachi cuddled the unconscious Harry.

"We've only gone shopping with Harry, but kept him really close," said Itachi running his hand threw Harry's hair.

"Who was that old man?" asked Iruka after he'd talked to those in white animal masks.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Naruto slowly.

"I think you two need to take an even deeper claim of your kit. He strikes me as a manipulative asshole," said Kakashi pulling out the Book of Lords.

"Then he shall have our last names before his own here. In Konoha, he'll by Midori Uzumaki, so he isn't targeted," said Itachi looking down at Harry.

"Where did the three with you go?" asked Iruka suddenly.

"They went to go calm down Draco. He nearly tore Umbitch apart when she manhandled his mate and accused him," said Itachi helping them place Harry on the couch.

--

Once most of Minister's mess was cleaned up which included the white animal masks taking away Skeeter and Umbridge, Kakashi pulled out a large tome. There he flipped through until he reached about two thirds of the way through. When he looked up from it he saw that Harry had started to shiver so Iruka pulling a red fleece blanket over him, to help him warm up.

"This book confirms your claim. You have full custody and rights over him," said Kakashi looking at Naruto, Itachi and Dumbledore.

"I will not have it! I am Harry's Magical Guardian and his headmaster," said Dumbledore angrily.

"You sir, are only The Headmaster of Hogwarts, and even your job will be in jeopardy if you try and break up Harry from his mated pair. I suggest you leave," said Kakashi dead serious.

"Also we have changed the Registry his name is Harry James Namikaze-Uchiha-Potter. You do best to remember that. He is now under the Hokage's protection," said Itachi as Dumbledore left.

"How is he?" asked Draco returning to the office.

"His chakra and magic tried to cancel each other out. If Iruka hadn't reacted so fast he would be in a coma instead of taking a nap. We have already arranged all of his classes so you share them. It is only luck that you are taking everything but the Healer lectures," said Naruto watching his kit.

"I want you both to watch the school. Anything that is inhibiting the educational process will be reported to me and will be taken care of. Lord Malfoy, if you would call a meeting of the Governors tomorrow, so that I may talk to them," said Iruka watching Harry sleep.

"It will be done. Shall I need to do anything else?" asked Lucius, Severus in his arms.

"Other than go back to Hogwarts, no. Naruto. Itachi. Take good care of the kit," said Kakashi as he started to flip through the book with all the laws.

"Who are you?" asked Harry waking up and moving away from Iruka.

"This is Iruka and Kakashi. They are my former teachers," said Naruto scratching behind his fox ears.

"…to meet you," mumbled Harry looking down.

--

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, the two families split up. As Naruto, Itachi and Harry where almost to the dungeons when two students stepped in front of them. Harry smiled seeing his two best friends Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, there you are!" said Hermione looking down at him.

"Hi guys, is everything ok?" asked Harry motioning for Itachi and Naruto to go on without him.

"Yeah, we were just wondering if you would come up to the common room, for a house meeting," said Ron as Itachi and Naruto walked out of sight.

"Sure, I've got time," said Harry smiling slightly.

As they walked up one of the staircases, Harry looked up to see Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked angry as he lifted his wand. Harry's eyes widened as his own chakra was finally activated. Before the spell could hit him, he was gone.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself on the cold floor of the dungeon. In front of him were his two guardians. Harry jumped into Itachi's arms tears rolling down his face. His mind was a mess as the felling of safety and comfort surrounded him.

"Oh kit," murmured Naruto sadly.

.:End:.

An: If you are totally confused because you've never seen or read Naruto, just leave me a review and I'll explain. Though I will say those in the white masks are ANBU, there like a mix of the CIA, secret service and special ops.

//Jaw drops// Holly crap! That's a lot of Favs, Reviews, and Alerts. To all of you who have done any or all three of these, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 5

.:Start:.

"That's bull shit," hissed Iruka as he watched Kakashi and Itachi help stabilize Harry.

"Harry didn't hear him say the spell, nor did it hit him, thanks to his chakra. So we can't charge Dumbles," said Naruto running a hand through his hair.

"There we've got the ports stable, we just have to be super vigilant for the next three weeks. If his chakra reacts like that again, it'll destroy his ports and send him into a coma at the best and a cardiac arrest at the worst," said Itachi going over and hugging Naruto from behind.

"I'd suggest using a summon, or one of your foxes," said Kakashi covering Harry up in a blanket.

"I'd suggest using both for the first few days, at least until Harry has overcome this setback," said Iruka looking sadly at the pair.

"What exactly is his schedule?" asked Kakashi running a light finger down the side of Harry's cheek.

"Monday

9:00-10:30: Charms

11:30-1:00: Herbology

Tuesday

9:00-10:30: Defense against the Dark Arts

11:30-1:00 Charms

Wednesday

9:00-10:30: Potions

10:45-11:20: Masters Seminars

11:30-1:00: Defense against the Dark Arts

2:00-4:15: Material Working

Thursday

9:00-10:30: Transfiguration

11:30-1:00: Potions

2:00-4:14: Material working

Friday

9:00-10:30: Herbology

11:30-1:00: Transfiguration

2:00-4:15: Masters Seminars" said Itachi kissing the top of Naruto's head.

"It seems like he has a lot of free time," said Iruka as Lucius, Draco and Severus entered the room.

"Free time?" asked Lucius as Draco made his way to Harry and Severus enlarged a bag.

"It seems like he has a lot of free time in his schedule," said Iruka as Severus pulled out around 15 or more potions.

"That's because he'll need it to work not only on his thesis but also his theory for other classes. If he's serious about getting a masters in Healing he will need that extra time. He's also going to need an apprenticeship for over the summer," said Severus looking over at a distraught Draco and a sleeping Harry.

"I'll contact the Hokage. I'm sure she'd be willing to take him on as an apprentice," said Kakashi softly.

--

When Harry finally woke up, his whole body ached. As he opened his eyes he found that he was all alone. Subconsciously he knew he was safe, but he still started to whimper in fear. The last thing he remembered was climbing the stairs and a spell heading towards him.

Suddenly the door was open and Itachi and Iruka entered the room. Harry flinched away from Iruka starting to shake. Itachi moved quickly and gathered Harry into his arms, and covered both of them in chakra. Once that was done, Iruka moved slowly towards the two. Seeing that Harry wasn't shaking, he sat down next to them and held his hand out to Harry, as he would to a new animal. Harry stared at the hand, then slowly allowed his tail to wrap around it.

Taking that as an acceptance Iruka slowly scratched behind Harry's ears as the boy began to drift off to sleep. Once he was asleep, the two removed his shirt and began to rub in a thick aloe smelling cream onto his chest and back, making sure to cover over his main chakra points. Once that was done they laid him back down on the bed.

Once he was sure Harry was somewhat comfortable, Itachi summoned one of his favorites, a pure white ferret. When the ferret came out he picked him up and placed him on the bed. After giving him strict instructions the two of them left. As they shut the door the ferret curled up on the pillow next to Harry's head, and waited. Seconds later a snow fox joined him in his watch.

--

"Is he ever going to wake up?" asked a younger male voice cutting through Harry's sleep filled mind.

"Alviss, hush. The poor kit's been through a lot," said an older voice nearer to Harry's head.

"I'm awake," said Harry opening his eyes to see a white ferret and a snow fox.

"Oops," said the ferret looking ashamed.

"Did someone transfigure Draco into a ferret?" asked Harry still half asleep.

"No, kit," said Naruto walking in.

"King-sama, is everything ok?" asked the fox sitting up in attention.

"Everything is fine, Ichigo. How are you doing Harry?" asked Naruto sitting down on the bed.

"Who are they, and why are they here?" asked Harry moving so he was leaning on Naruto.

"The white ferret is Alviss, he's one of Itachi's summons. The white fox is Ichigo, he's a good friend of mine. The two of them are your guards. They'll hopefully keep you from destroying all your chakra ports again and protect you from anyone trying to harm you," said Naruto gesturing for the two to come meet Harry.

The two moved forward carefully. Harry held out his hand for the two to sniff. Once they had done that, Alviss had climbed up Harry's arms and draped himself across his shoulders. Ichigo just sighed at the ferret and curled up in Harry's lap. Harry looked shocked at the blatant show of affection. Ever since Ripper had killed Hedwig, he refused to let another animal get close to him.

"No, I'm worthless, they'll just get killed and it'll be all my fault again," said Harry trying to move away, but Naruto stopped him.

"Kit, you're not worthless," said Naruto carefully wrapping a hand around Harry's waist.

"YES I AM! If I had just told Hedwig to stay with Lupin, then Ripper wouldn't have attacked her while she was padlocked in her cage. Then he wouldn't of been able to rip her to pieces while Aunt Marge made me watch," said Harry bursting into tears.

Naruto just held Harry closer, as the kit cried his eyes out. Both Ichigo and Alviss made silent promises to never allow anything to happen to Harry ever again. Once Harry had stopped sobbing and his tears where gone, Naruto pulled out the cream all over his upper body again. Once that was done, he handed Harry a pair of black cotton dress pants and a black tank top.

--

When Harry walked out of the bedroom, Alviss was peeking out of his pocket and Ichigo was draped over his shoulders. Itachi, Kakashi, and Iruka were discussing something or another until they saw him. Itachi stood up and lead Harry over to the couch where he was just sitting and pulled him into his lap. There Harry snuggled up next to him, feeling extremely tired, still.

"Harry, you need to eat," said Naruto walking back in with a tray of food.

Harry nodded and began to eat the chicken soup and bread. Once he had ate it all, he downed the two different potions handed to him. Shortly after that Alviss crawled out of his pocket and began to run back and forth from the couch to Kakashi, or Iruka. Harry began to giggle at his antics and how every time he came close to the middle of the carpet he did some sort of flip or summersault.

"Harry, how would you like to become an apprentice this summer?" asked Kakashi out of the blue.

"Huh?" asked Harry looking up from Alviss' antics.

"The Hokage of our village, Tsunade is willing for you to become her apprentice during the summer. You'll have to meet her during the Christmas holidays, so you can at least know what you'll be getting into," said Naruto scratching Harry's ears.

--

The three woke up the next morning with the sound of a house elf popping in and leaving breakfast. They hurried up and got Harry dressed into his new school robes and quietly ate breakfast. Once that was done they made sure Alviss and Ichigo where comfortable in there hiding places and led them out. Waiting for them was Draco looking slightly worried until he saw Harry.

"Draco, if Harry has any trouble send Ichigo or Alviss to us," said Itachi seriously.

"I understand," said Draco before they headed off to their first class, charms.

When they entered their classroom, all the students seemed to hone in on Harry's new ears and tail. Harry did nothing but sit in the back of the class, so it would make it harder for people to stare at him. About three minutes later, Ron and Hermione entered the class, while Draco was at the front of the class talking to Pansy. When they saw Harry they made their way over there only to be stopped by Vincent and Greg moving in their way. Once the two had moved out of the Gryffindors way, Draco had already sat down besides Harry, and Slytherins where sitting all around them.

"He's gone snake, Hermione!" shouted Ron furious.

Harry ducked his head and placed his hand near his pocket so that he could pet the top of Ichigo's head. Draco just smirked as he heard Alviss hiss at Ron. Hermione and Ron took seats as close as they could to Harry and Draco the two sending looks back at the two.

"Welcome to sixth year charms…" started Flitwick.

--

Draco frowned when he saw that Harry's hand kept on shaking. He kept on noticing it when Harry would try to write his hand would jerk smearing his writing or making it totally illegible. He was about to ask if Harry was alright when Alviss climbed into his lap and nipped lightly at his hand. Understanding that he shouldn't draw it to Harry's attention he turned back to his notes.

"You will have to master the art of none verbal spells this year, I'd like for the class to start on First year spells and work up," said Flitwick before the bell rang.

As Draco and Harry walked to the door, Slytherins surrounded them, keeping everyone away. Draco was worried still. Harry was walking fine but he noticed that his hands were shaking. Draco looked up sharply when he saw Greg totter, to see Ron hit the wall a second later.

"Ready for Herbology?" asked Draco keeping Harry's attention away from his old friends.

"Yeah," murmured Harry eyes down.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok," said Draco reaching up and petting Harry's ears.

--

When Harry and Draco stat down in Herbology, Draco made sure that he was in-between Ron, Hermione and Harry. What shocked him was that the drooping plant in Harry had perked up and shook itself. Draco had noticed Ron's murderous glare while the plant in front of Ron wilted and lost leaves.

"Kitsunes are natural plant users. Most plants will act like this, in a couple of months I'll be able to manipulate them into growing or reverting to their seed form," said Harry stroking the plant's leaves.

"Correct Harry," said Professor Sprout walking by them.

"This year, we will be…" said Sprout starting her lecture.

--

As they Left the greenhouses, Draco became worried at how pale Harry was. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and led him back to the dungeons, having already sent Alviss and Ichigo to go find Naruto and Itachi. He hoped to get Harry there soon, the kitsune was extremely unresponsive and Draco was getting worried. They where nearly halfway there, when Ginny stepped out of nowhere, right in their path.

"Let go of my boyfriend," said Ginny Pulling out her wand.

"Leave us alone, Weasel," said Draco pulling out his own wand and moving in front of Harry.

"You're just scum, Malfoy, get away from Harry," yelled Ginny furiously.

Before either could start cursing the other, Naruto and Itachi appeared besides Harry. Assessing the situation, Itachi went to pick Harry up. Suddenly he was thrown backwards along with his mate and Draco. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and tried to jerk the poor boy away.

"NO," shouted Harry tears in his eyes as he tried to futile attempt to get away a light glow covering him, though it was lighter or had holes in it.

"Ms. Weasley Fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student and Detention for a month with Filch," said Snape appearing and removing her grip from Harry.

Harry ran to his guardians and threw himself into Itachi's arms. Itachi instantly began to rub his back while Harry cried. Naruto's hands glowed red as he ran them all over Harry in worry. Ginny just glared at Snape before she stalked off making him sigh. Harry finally stopped crying but didn't lift his head, Itachi just kept rubbing his back.

"I guess we'll have to cancel our meeting at Three Broomsticks," muttered Naruto placing his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"No, don't cancel it," said Harry barely audible.

--

"His empathy is growing faster than we thought. We need to get a hold of Andy. She should have a solution or at least know someone who knows someone who knows someone who is the same elemental type as Harry," said Itachi rubbing Harry's back as they headed into their rooms.

"We also need to figure out what we are going to do to that chit," said Naruto flashing his canines.

"Expel her, have a bond cutting spell cast on her, and then send her to Ibiki so he can use her for new interrogation techniques," said Itachi as Alviss and Ichigo jumped up on Harry.

"You will have to bring that up, when you go to the board meeting tonight," said Naruto grabbing a pack before they left the rooms again.

--

As they walked down the streets in Hogsmeade, Itachi and Naruto smiled at the curious Harry. Since his hearing was that of a fox's, Harry was able to hear the creak of wood, or the groan of stones. His ears twitched everywhere, trying to take it all in. Suddenly he stopped and turned towards one shop.

"Harry!" shouted two voices before two redheads glomped him.

Itachi and Naruto started forward but where stopped by Severus. Draco just growled slightly but let the twins continue to make sure Harry was ok. For some reason he didn't feel like they were threatening Harry at all. Though he wasn't too happy with them hanging all over Harry, though they didn't smell like Ron or Ginny.

"So you are his mated pair?" asked George as Fred petted the tip of Harry's tail.

"Yes, I'm Itachi and this is Naruto, who are you?" asked Itachi his eyes flashing.

"I'm Fred and this is George Weasley. We're Harry's older brothers," said Fred pulling Harry into another hug.

"If we hear of anything happening to him, you two won't have a chance," said both twins nearly growling.

"If you hadn't taken him away from his family we would of the next day. Though it's probably better luck on the Dursley's part.," said George allowing Harry to play with the silver-star locket around his neck.

"You knew about the abuse?" asked Severus harshly.

"We suspected after we saved him from his relatives in his second year and what he told us last year after the death of his godfather," said Fred softly.

"Then thank you," said Naruto.

"It's no problem, he's our true little brother, Bill and Charlie agrees with us," said George slowly.

"Then you should join us," said Itachi as Naruto smiled at the two.

--

When they were about to enter Three Broomsticks Harry stopped. An old man had caught his attention. The man was wearing an old black cowboy hat, western shirt, jeans, and a black vest. The smell of ink and old pages wafted around him. When he spotted Harry looking at him he smiled and then disappeared into the crowd.

--

An: 2,000 plus words. Dang, one of my longer chapters that I've ever written. Next chapter should have a couple more shocks and some more bad!Ron and bad!Hermione.

Ok people don't read into the last paragraph to0 much. One of my coworkers died January 22, 2009, and I wanted to remember him in my own way. The next chapter will be dedicated in his memory.

//Looks around in shock// Holy crap 17 c2's 34 favs 97 alerts and 34 reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 6

.:Start:.

When they entered the back room at Three Broomsticks, Harry buried his face into the crook of Naruto's neck when he saw an Okami, with brown hair and eyes, with black ears and tail, sitting next to a familiar Neko. Severus and Lucius where sitting across from them, playing footsies.

"Andy, who is he?" asked Itachi as those who entered sat down.

"This is Ethan, he's the new head of the werewolf pack here in England," said Andy cuddling with Ethan.

"What happened to Greyback?" asked Harry finally releasing his death grip on Naruto's shirt.

"A Beta by the name of Remus Lupin tore him to pieces. From what I gathered, Greyback, called Remus' dead mate something and the man lost it. Unfortunately after the battle, he fell into a coma," said Ethan running a hand through his short hair.

"Remus, is in trouble?" asked Harry his eyes tearing up.

"Chibi-chan," murmured Itachi picking Harry up from his seat and carrying him out.

"Is there any chance that Remus might wake up?" asked Snape once the door had clicked shut again.

"If his mate was alive I would say yes. With him dead, there's not a definitive answer," said Andy her tail flicking agitatedly.

--

Harry gripped onto Itachi, as if he were to let go, the dominant would disappear, and he'd be all alone again. Itachi just rubbed circles into his back trying to calm him down. He was worried that if Harry didn't calm down, not only would his magic go out of control but his chakra could try and destroy his ports again.

When they had entered England, they had been told about Greyback. Andy had mentioned something about getting her boyfriend here so they wouldn't have any trouble, but that had taken care of itself. Still he worried that if this Lupin character died, they'd have even more trouble with Harry's control.

"Harry, chibi, how do you know him?" asked Itachi noticing that Harry had stopped his sobbing.

"He's my honorary godfather. Sirius Black, his mate, was my actual Godfather. I had wondered why he hadn't sent any letters, but I thought that Dumbledore had told him not to write," said Harry rubbing his eyes.

--

"Andy, do you know what elements, he controls?" asked Naruto as Itachi carried the sleeping Harry back in.

"Well let's see here. He has blue ears with red tips and a white tail with a green tip," mused Ethan looking at Harry, before he saw the glares from both Draco and the twins.

"Easy you three. The blue ears denote water, while it's tempered by a slight affinity with fire. The white tail denotes his affinity with death, though not necromancy. The green tip though is something I'm not familiar with," said Andy giving Ethan a peck on the cheek.

"So it's an unknown," said George glancing at Harry.

"Well if he had a green tail, I'd say he was a telepath, but we haven't seen anything denoting that. Unless he's suffered extensively from the Cruciatus curse," mused Andy as the twins and Severus' eyes widened.

"He has though," breathed Severus running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks to Moldy shorts, and Harry's connection. Every night Harry had nightmares it was about Voldy using the Cruciatus curse on someone," said Fred looking down at his hands.

"Circe, the poor kit. With the state he is in now I would say that it would be extremely foolish to try and help him recover his telepathy. I'd rather let him heal at least his outer wounds first," said Andy interlacing her and Ethan's hands.

"The more we learn about him the worst off he seems," said Naruto running his hands through Harry's hair.

"It doesn't help that on top of losing Sirius, he lost Hagrid," said George as Harry let out a slight purr.

"And Hedwig," said Naruto softly as Iruka and Kakashi walked in.

--

When Itachi returned from the meeting of the Governors, Naruto had finished reading Hogwarts, A History. Itachi just sat next to him and pulled Naruto into his lap. His wandering hands made them up his shirt and were teasing Naruto's nipples.

"Hang on, I haven't done anything so that if the Kit has a nightmare, I could hear," said Naruto pushing away Itachi's hands.

"Done, strip," ordered Itachi after he performed the correct jutsu.

Naruto smiled and stood up. Carefully stripping he made sure to make it a show for his mate. As he was about to slowly pull down his orange boxers, Itachi pulled him to the floor, already undressed. He pulled Naruto's boxers down while he sucked on the side of Naruto's neck.

"Koi," murmured Naruto before he fondled Itachi's balls.

Itachi quirked an eyeball at Naruto before his saliva slick fingers breached his anus. Naruto arched and let out a hiss as Itachi quickly zoned in on his prostate. Making sure that Naruto was close, Itachi poured oil over his heat and sunk into Naruto.

"Itachi!" yelled Naruto thrusting back to meet him.

They quickly achieved a fast past rhythm. As Naruto began to whine, Itachi gripped his erection and pumped it. Naruto hissed and scrapped his fingers across Itachi's back, drawing blood. Finally they neared there end. Itachi thrust into Naruto two more times before they came together.

They lied on the floor for a few minutes before they headed to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, they entered the bedroom to see Harry still sleeping soundly. Smiling they cuddled him in-between the two of them and fell asleep.

--

"NO!!!" shouted Harry waking up both Itachi and Naruto.

The two instantly shot up, and turned to their kit. He was thrashing around tears streaming down his face. They restrained him lightly to keep himself from doing anymore damage to himself. Finally he woke up and threw himself into Itachi's arms.

"Easy little one it was just a nightmare," murmured Naruto rubbing circles on his back.

"No, it's my memories. I saw both Cedric and Sirius dying over and over again," sobbed Harry shaking his head.

"Easy little one, it's not your fault," said Itachi burying his face into Harry's hair.

.:End:.

AN: Ok, sorry about the whole sex scene there. It's just those two haven't had any action since they picked up Harry, so I decided to let them release some of that pent up tension. I hoped I helped explain what other powers Harry has.

I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will come a lot easier for me. Well I'm also adding a poll about Remus, because I have no idea what should happen to him. You can vote by review or going to my profile or both

1. Remus wakes up, Him and Tonks get together and have Teddy. Shortly after the birth Tonks dies from complications, and Remus fallows leaving someone to raise Teddy.

2. Remus doesn't wake up and passes away.

3. Remus wakes up when Harry goes to see him, but because of all the complications passes away.

4. Remus wakes up, but runs away from England unable to live there or face Harry ever again. He soon falls under someone else's control.

**In Memory of**

**Robert "Bob" Kerwick**

**March 16, 1937 – January 22, 2009.**

"**Good Morning, Good Morning, It's a beautiful day."**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 7

.:Start:.

Naruto sighed as he watched the sleeping Harry. He'd rather not have his kit be there this morning. The problem was that law stated that he had to be there, to face his accuser. He'd finally decided that he'd have Ichigo with them. Itachi entered the room to see the frown on his mates face.

"What's wrong koi?" asked Itachi pulling harry into his arms.

"I'd rather he not be there this morning. He's not ready for something like this," murmured Naruto snuggling up to his mate.

"Why don't you teach him how to transfigure himself into his fox state? It'll dull his empathy enough for him not to be affected by all the emotions that will be running high," said Itachi as Harry gave a small groan.

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Naruto as Harry woke up.

"Think of what?" asked Harry sleepily.

"Teach you how to access your fox form," said Naruto sitting on the bed.

"I'll make sure our clothes are ready," said Itachi leaving the room.

--

"Ok kit I need you to place your hands on mine, I'll help you change," said Naruto holding out his hands.

When Harry placed his small hands on top of Naruto's there was a strange tickling sensation I his palms. Sighing Naruto pulled up closed his eyes and slowly brought Harry to his core there. He helped the boy find the path that would turn him into his fox form. Feeling the change in pressure Naruto opened his eyes.

"So it worked. Harry you will stay around my shoulders for breakfast today," said Naruto carefully picking up the snow fox kit.

Harry just licked the hands in front of him, more interested in Naruto's fingers. Naruto chuckled and carried Harry out of the room. Itachi smiled when he saw the two and held out Naruto's father's jacket. Naruto handed Harry over for a second, and pulled it on.

"Ready or not," muttered Itachi as he handed Harry back to Naruto.

--

At the entrance to the great hall, the Hogwarts governors, several ANBU, Aurors, Kakashi and Iruka where waiting. When Iruka saw the trembling Harry across Naruto's shoulders he sighed but said nothing. Getting a small nod from Itachi Kakashi kicked open the doors and entered the great hall.

"Ginny Weasley, it has been brought to our attention that you have tried to break up a mated pair. The submissive's guardians have asked for a bond cutting at the least," said an Auror reading from a scroll.

"I did no such thing! Harry's been promised to me since my first year," screeched Ginny standing up.

"I knew he was a perverted sicko. I thought I saw him ogling us during quidditch practice!" yelled Ron pointing a finger.

"Silence!" shouted Iruka before the ANBU went and restrained both the Weasleys and Granger.

Harry began to tremble so much that Itachi removed him from Naruto's shoulders so he could curl up next to his beating heart. Itachi sighed as he saw the calculating look on the headmaster's face. He glared at him, clutching Harry closer.

"Kakashi-sensei can we get a move on this?" asked Naruto killing intent leaking everywhere.

"Hai, as leader of the British Ministry of Magic, I declare that a bonding removal will be performed on Ginny Weasley. Then she will be taken away from here," said Kakashi the ANBU doing his bidding.

"She is a student here!" shouted Dumbledore standing up.

"She was expelled as of last night at seven thirty. The Governor's expelled her," said Lucius standing up glaring at the headmaster.

"Here's a question where is Harry?" asked Hermione glaring at the ANBU that had her.

"He's right there," said Iruka pointing to the snow fox in Itachi's arms that was still shaking.

--

Once Ginny was dragged out of the great hall, everyone sat down to eat. Harry stayed in his fox form eating whatever Itachi or Naruto feed him. Once they breakfast was done and most of the people had left he turned back to his humanoid form. When Harry looked down he eeped and blushed.

"Here you go," said Snape waving his wand and changing Harry's pajamas to his uniform.

"Thank you," murmured Harry shyly.

"It's no problem. Harry, Draco, we need to get to class," said Lucius leading them away.

"Thank you, Kakashi," said Naruto watching them leave.

"It is no problem, Naruto. I just worry that the Headmaster is still going to try and get Harry back as his puppet. The Hokage has assigned a Team of ANBU to protect all eight of you. They change every twelve hours," said Kakashi sighing.

"I'd suggest that you also focus on Ron and Hermione, now. The way they spoke up makes me worry, that they will hurt him," said Iruka leaning on Kakashi.

--

"Welcome to DADA, I'm Professor Malfoy," said Lucius as his class quieted down.

"This will be good," murmured Malfoy dipping his quill.

"On Tuesdays we will do theory and Wednesday we will do practical. You are in this class because you made the OWL prerequisite. We will begin today on shields," said Lucius waving his wand so that notes appeared on the board.

--

Itachi sighed as he watched Naruto pace the grounds. Harry was still in class so he had decided to take his mate outside. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, until Naruto started pacing. Finally Ethan appeared from the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm glad you could make it," said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"It's no problem. I would do anything for a friend of Andy's. So what are the plans?" asked Ethan tilting his head.

"We've decided to …"

--

AN:/hides/ Ok no one kill me I'm giving you guys two more weeks on the pool. The Chapter that will be posted on the 20th will have the results. You have to wait two weeks because I'm going to TX to go see Legally Blonde the musical. For those of you who have read this on tth, unfortunately my crossover ratio is at the point that if I update there, I will have this story quarantined again. I'm also allowing everyone to vote again so please do. The choices are:

1. Remus wakes up, Him and Tonks get together and have Teddy. Shortly after the birth Tonks dies from complications, and Remus fallows leaving someone to raise Teddy. 4

2. Remus doesn't wake up and passes away. 2

3. Remus wakes up when Harry goes to see him, but because of all the complications passes away. 6

4. Remus wakes up, but runs away from England unable to live there or face Harry ever again. He soon falls under someone else's control. 1


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 8

.:Start:.

"We've decided to let Harry see his godfather, hopefully it won't hurt him in any way," said Itachi as Naruto looked around worriedly.

"I should warn you, it doesn't look good at all," said Ethan looking just as worried.

"Have you thought of doing…"

.:Charms Class:.

Draco kept shooting Harry worried looks, as the boy kept figiting. He knew that the bonding severing had affected the boy but he still refused to not go to class. Draco had even asked if he wanted to go to his father's study but he'd refused.

"Don't worry Draco I'm fine," said Harry as the bell finally rang.

As they walked back to Harry's rooms, people gave them a wide berth. Finally they entered the rooms to see no one was there. When Harry didn't see anyone, his knees gave out. Draco caught him as Ichigo and Alviss left quickly.

"Easy little one," said Naruto hurrying into the room and picking up Harry.

"We were just talking to Ethan," said Itachi as Draco let himself out.

"What did he say?" asked Harry rubbing his tears out of his eyes.

"We are taking a trip,: said Itachi cripticly.

--

Harry stared at the busy lobby of St. Mungo's, as he was carried by Itachi. Ethan was infront of them leading them away and down one of the many corridors. Finally they stopped at one that had a steal door. Ethan pushed it open easily and held it opened for them.

When Harry saw who was in the room he jumped out of Itachi's arms and ran to the bed. He reached out tentively to touch the unbandaged hand his voice stuck in his throat. When he heard a groan his ears drooped.

"Cub? Are you ok?" asked Remus his voice scratchy.

"I'm fine Remus. I'm sorry if I hadn't run off to the MoM then he'd be hear and you'd be fine," said Harry tears in his eyes.

"Don't you dare cub, Sirius was really unhappy about staying in that house, he would of left anyway," said Remus placing a hand on Harry's head.

Harry leaned into the touch before he climbed up onto the bed and cuddled up next to Remus. Remus just held him close as he began to cry. The three foreigners left the room to give them a chance to talke without anyone ease dropping.

--

"Has it been done?" asked Naruto his tail whipping around him.

"Yes, it has. Let's just hope everything goes alright, there is quiet a bit of time between the two," said Ethan sadly.

"It should work," said Itachi pulling Naruto into his arms.

--

"Harry, I need you to listen to me," said Remus rubbing behind Harry's fox ears.

"What is it Remus?" asked Harry looking at him with fear and worry in his eyes.

"Sirius wanted to be the one to explain it to you," said Remus holding Harry closer.

"Explain what? Did I do something wrong?" asked Harry fear in his voice.

"No you didn't cub. When you were born, your magical core wouldn't settle at all. You'd been here for over two months, when I discovered a cure for you. Sirius would have to blood adopt you so your core would stabilize. It was a last chance deal as if it didn't work, your own core would kill you," said Remus nuzzling Harry.

"You mean…I could of died and none of this would of ever happened?" asked Harry tears in his eyes.

"Don't you dare ever blame this on yourself cub. You were and still are innocent. Voldemort is to blame," said Remus comfortingly.

"Ok," said Harry smiling slightly at Remus.

"We only had one chance to do it. So we gave you the potion and here you are today. When you where given Sirius' blood you became part kitsune. Sirius had contacted his family in Konoha to tell them that you carried the gene and it looked like you would inherit it fully," said Remus smiling back at Harry.

"That's why he gave me the mirror, huh?" said Harry morning the loss of said item.

"No Harry, he gave you that, so he could talk to you whenever you wanted. He loved you no matter what. Once you were allowed out of the incubator he held you more than your mother and father together. He never wanted to put you down," said Remus smiling slightly.

--

All of them standing outside the room stiffened when their hair stood on end. They entered the room to see Remus' breathing really ragged. Itachi pulled Harry away from the bed as the healers rushed in. The kit fought him tooth and nail as he watched his honorary Godfather slowly get worse.

"Remus!" screamed Harry as the healers stepped away shaking their heads.

"Be safe…Harry, the Marauders…don't want to see you…on the other side….for… a…long… …time," said Remus before he took his last breath.

Harry stopped fighting but began to cry turning away from Remus. Itachi carried him out of there with Naruto fallowing. As they left Harry picked up his hair to see a ghostly form of Sirius hugging Remus before they disappeared.

"Easy kit," said Itachi trying to help calm Harry down.

"He's…gone….no one's left…" cried Harry gripping onto Itachi.

--

Draco nearly kicked down the door when he smelt his mate's tears. When he saw Harry crying he hugged him, hating the feel of sadness that was rolling off his mate. He held him close not seeing anything but the tears.

Lucius was two steps behind Draco and stopped when he saw the two clutching each other. Even he could smell the sadness in the air. It seemed to permeate the apartment.

"What happened?" asked Lucius turning to Naruto.

"My honorary godfather Remus is dead," said Harry pulling away slightly from Draco.

-End-

AN: Sorry I promised this to be longer but I didn't have that much time to write it. For those of you who don't remember the poll option three won. I blame most of this chapter on my muse Stitch, who is a cuddle whore.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 9

.:Start:.

The adults smiled as they looked at two sleeping on the couch. Once Draco saw that Harry wasn't going to stop crying he pulled his mate to the couch, and they had slowly drifted off to sleep. Once the two dominants were sure the two were ok, they went to the dining room.

"Did they say when the funeral service would be?" asked Severus staring at his tea.

"Ethan, said that it would be tomorrow night," said Naruto placing his head on Itachi's shoulder.

"Are you going to tell him?" asked Lucius placing a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"No, he has enough on his shoulders. He doesn't need one more thing," said Itachi quietly.

.:later:.

Naruto carefully placed Harry in the middle of the bed, and turned to his mate. Itachi was going over a missive that had been sent to them. Naruto walked over and hugged his mate from behind.

"Is something wrong?" asked Naruto licking Itachi's ear.

"No, it's just the bank statement from Gringotts," said Itachi placing it down.

"Then bed," said Naruto leading his dominant to the bed.

As the two carefully climbed in, they curled around Harry. The kit, just shifted at the disturbance. Itachi reached over Harry and placed his hand on his mate's hip and the two drifted off to sleep.

"SIRIUS!! REMUS!!! NO!!!!!" screamed Harry thrashing around.

Itachi and Naruto woke up at the scream. What they saw made their blood run cold. In the throws of the nightmare, Harry's scar had opened up and started bleeding. Not only that his chakra was trying to escape from him.

Moving quickly, Naruto called his own chakra and had it cover Harry. Itachi jumped out of bed, and quickly left the room. Naruto just cuddled Harry closer as he began to whimper, and stopped thrashing. Naruto looked up quickly when he heard the door to the bedroom open to show Lucius in a green bathroom robe.

"Damn," said Lucius before he got to the bed and waved his wand.

"Easy little one," said Naruto when Harry let out a whine.

"Son of a… Ok," said Lucius waving a complicated wand patern over Harry.

"Naruto? Itachi?" asked Harry groggily.

"It's ok," said Itachi moving toward the bed.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow," said Lucius before he let himself out.

.:Even Later:.

"Kit, you need to get some more sleep," said Itachi as the boy curled up towards his side.

"Afraid to," said Harry shaking his head.

"How 'bout a story then," said Naruto pulling out a book from the shelf.

"I am Sam. Sam I am (1) ," began Itachi reading the book.

.:Next morning:.

The next morning they woke up late, so they had to hurry up and get Harry ready for his class. Once he was out the door, the two mates grabbed their mail to read. As they read, Naruto would smile fondly or curse loudly while his mate just either burned it or put it aside. Finally there was a knock on the door. Naruto jumped up to allow Lucius and Severus in. That same moment there fireplace activated and Kakashi and Iruka stepped out.

"Lucius what did you find out last night?" asked Naruto abruptly.

"The mental conection with Voldemort, left a major gap in Harry's natural mental defense. Someone is using that weakness to attack the boy at night. I'm afraid they'll drive the boy insane," said Lucius wrapping a hand around his mate's waist.

"Is there anyway to fix it?" asked Naruto as Itachi quietly explain what had happened last night.

"Oclumency would just make it worse," said Snape in a matter of fact voice.

"He needs a mind healer probably," said Lucius sighing.

"Tsunade could probably take care of it," mused Iruka rubbing the scar across his nose.

"We could take him tomorrow night," said Itachi staring off in space.

.:End:.

AN: sorry this chapter is so short, The next chapter should be more focused on Harry and how his day went and maybe Remus' funeral. Thank you to all who continue to review alert and favorite this story.

(1) Green Eggs and Ham, by Doctor Seuss. In dedication of Dr. Seuss' Birthday.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 10

.:Start:.

Draco glared at Hermione as they entered the Potions classroom. He carefully led Harry up to the front of the class away, next to Snape's desk. As they pulled out there class items, Draco noticed how Harry was still a little shaky.

"It'll be fine," whispered Ichigo into Harry's ear before the door burst open.

"Welcome to NEWT potions, if you are here you are expected to hold at least an E in this class or I will kick you out," started Snape.

"I'm glad Neville's not here," whispered Harry smiling slightly.

"You will be working on a simple healing potion, today. Instructions are in your book," said Snape before everyone started to work on the potion.

As they began to work on the potion, Draco noticed that Hermione seemed to be staring intently at Harry, when she suspected no one was looking. When Hermione caught Draco looking at her she rolled her eyes and turned back to her potion. Gritting his teeth, Draco turned back to the potion and added his next ingredient.

"Draco, it's ok, she's just pissed because Ron, isn't here to help screw up my potion," said Harry smiling as there potion turned the correct color of red as the book described.

"20 potions to Slytherin," said Snape handing them a vial to put there potion.

-Master Seminars-

"Welcome to the Healer Master Seminar, every Wednesday we will lecture, Thursday will be potions and Friday will be spells," said Madame Pomfrey to her class of 15 students.

"Potions?" questioned Justin raising his hand.

"Yes, potions, you will need to be able to brew many different ones. Today we will cover a severe allergy. It's the allergy to dragon's blood. When a person has this, it is always considered severe, because of the body's reaction to it. In most cases it causes shortness of breath rash all over the place and hallucinations. On more severe cases the person's nails will turn purple and then death. Anyone who has this allergy wears a dog tag that is dark blue," said Madame Pomfrey starting the lecture.

"What does it look like?" asked a student.

"Like this," said Harry pulling his out from underneath his shirt.

"Instead of using dragon's blood we will use pixie wings and chimera blood…."

-DADA-

Harry shivered when he saw the look of loathing on Ron's face as they entered the classroom. Subconsciously he stepped closer to Draco and began to fiddle with the necklace Naruto and Itachi gave him. He barely noticed when Alviss jumped out of his bag and left the room.

"It'll be ok," murmured Draco rubbing the back of Harry's hand with his thumb.

-Lunch-

Harry shook, even though he was wrapped in a blanket and was being cuddled by Itachi. By the end of DADA, he hadn't been able to take the hate and disgust that seemed to roll over him. Luckily Itachi was waiting for them outside the class, and carried Harry down to their rooms.

"It's ok, kit. Do you want to go to your next class or skip it?" asked Itachi as Naruto entered the room, carrying a basket of plants.

"Kit, koi?" asked Naruto placing the basket down.

"I still want to go to my next class. I know I have both of them there, but I won't let them dictate my life," said Harry as Naruto sat down next to them.

"The only person who should dictate your life, is you. Now let's get something to eat," said Itachi pulling Harry closer for a second.

-Material working class-

"Hello, I'm Professor Hudson. As you may notice, I am an American. I'm teaching this class as a favor for a friend and to broaden my horizons. Material working is a very difficult class. You will be required to change stone blocks into Statues with the upmost detail, though that is later. For right now I'm passing

"Cool," murmured Draco looking at the block of clay in front of him.

"Now I want you to picture a person, place or thing, and then wave your wand like this," said Hudson demonstrating the complicated wand movement.

"No wonder they wanted to take this class," groused Ichigo from under the desk.

"If you do it right your block of clay, will become what you imagined, get going," said Hudson looking around the class.

Glancing at the block of clay, Harry searched his memory. Finally he came upon the perfect image. Smiling he picked up his wand and waved as they were shown. The clay morphed into a figure of Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, with a small fox at their feet. When he touched it, he found out the clay was already dry. Then he noticed that it was painted also.

"30 points to Mr. Potter," said Hudson coming over to look at his figure.

Draco smiled at Harry before he turned to his. It took him a bit longer before he stumbled onto an image. He waved his wand and held his breath. The clay morphed into a picture of his father in full Veela form with Snape in his arms, Lucius's wings covering wrapped around them.

"30 points to Mr. Malfoy, also," said Hudson smiling at the two.

At the end of the class, they were the only two to have their figures be as they thought. Hermione tried to do a hippogriff but the clay hadn't hardened and the wings had fell off and the face and smashed into the desk. Ron's figure, Harry thought was suppose to be Dobby, but it had barely formed his body and the head had fallen off.

"I'm giving everyone more clay so they have time to practice, I would like at least two more figures by tomorrow," said Hudson as the bell rang.

-Outside of Class-

Harry started when he saw Moody standing there. His eyes went why when he grabbed him and started to drag him away. Draco started to go forward before he was hit with a curse in the back. Harry cried out and tried to fight back but Moody overpowered him. He was dragged all the way to the headmaster's off.

-End-

An: /slumps over/ Ok, here's the next chapter, I don't know what my muse was thinking here at all. The next chapter will probably encompass what happens in Dumbledore's office and Mooney's funeral.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 11

.:Start:.

Ichigo and Alviss tried to attack Moody but someone sent a curse at the two causing them to poof away. Harry started to shake fear overcoming him. Finally they made it to the gargoyle which was being held open by Tonks. She grabbed Harry's free arm and helped Moody drag the distraught kitsune up the stairs.

"Dumbledore, really you should just let us cull the boy," came Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Sir, we have the boy," said Moody as they entered the room.

Harry whimpered when he noticed how many looks of outright rage and contempt that shot at him. He was also scared of Mrs. Weasley who seemed to have a potion bottle in her hand. When Harry looked around he also noticed that Fawkes and the Sword of Gryffindor was gone.

"Headmaster?" asked Harry timidly.

"Don 't you dare speak in front of us!" screeched Mrs. Weasley as Tonks kicked him in the knee.

Harry fell to the floor, his shaking becoming worse. He moved wrapped his arms around himself, hoping for Naruto and Itachi to come. He just wanted to curl up and cry.

"Those two won't be able to enter here anyway, I've put up a ward that keeps them out," said Dumbledore moving close to Harry a potion in his hand.

Tonks and Moody picked him up by his armpits. Harry locked his jaw trying to make sure Dumbledore couldn't make him take the potion. The man grabbed his jaw harshly and wrenched it open. Then Dumbledore grabbed his nose and forced him to take the potion. Harry dropped to the floor, pain radiating all over his body.

--

Naruto was incised. They had headed to the material workings class to pick up the two, when they'd see Draco knocked out. Seconds later, Ichigo and Alviss had shown up, looking extremely worried. Suddenly the two felt the chakra necklace they gave Harry activate.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Lucius and Severus running up.

"Moody took him away," said Draco shaking himself.

"Where is the headmaster's office?" asked Iruka and Kakashi walking up right behind the two.

"I will take Draco back to the room," said Lucius picking up his son and leaving.

"I'll show you," said Severus walking fast.

When they reached the gargoyle all of them could feel the wards that were placed around it. Both Itachi and Naruto rolled their eyes before they dispelled it, quickly. Once they were sure it was gone they faced the gargoyle.

"Blood Pops," said Severus nearly in a growl.

--

Harry shrank away from the enraged Mrs. Weasley the potion they gave him amplifying his empathic ability. The Weasley's had just shouted at him so far. Finally Mrs. Weasley raised her wand to curse him. Taking a chance, Harry transformed into his fox form and scampered under the couch.

"Accio Harry Potter!" shouted Moody.

Harry whimpered as he was forcefully pulled out from under the couch and into Moody's hands. It became worse as the woman that he once thought of a mom poured something down his throat. Harry started to use high pitch cries as his body seemed on fire.

--

Itachi and Naruto broke down the door, to have their fears confirmed. Harry in his fox form was gripped by an older man, and he was in pain. Naruto saw red and the man was ripped to pieces before he picked up the distraught Harry.

"Shit," said Snape running forward with a bottle full of powder.

With Naruto's help they were able to feed Harry it slowly. Once it was ingested, Harry stopped crying out in pain. Naruto cuddled his kit, wrapping him in his scent.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Kakashi lightning encasing his hand.

"We were just discussing his schooling when he suddenly transformed," said Dumbledore trying to smile.

"You're that bitch's mother and father right?" asked Itachi his sharigan active.

"Don't you dare call my daughter a bitch!" screeched Mrs. Weasley moving towards them.

"She was more than a bitch, she was a whore, and was planning on raping our kit," hissed Naruto his eyes tinting red.

"How dare you," screeched Mrs. Weasley raising her wand.

"Under the order of the Minister of Magic, I hereby arrest Molly Weasley for threatening the minister. I also remove Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks from Auror status and also arrest them for abusing their powers," said Kakashi waving his hand.

"You bastard!" shouted Mr. Weasley as he let a curse fly.

The curse hit an invisible field and stopped dead then deflected back at him. Mr. Weasley dropped to the floor, knocked out. Itachi moved back to Naruto and Harry. When he saw that his kit hadn't calmed down, his wings burst out from his back.

"Itachi, let the court get a hold of them first," said Iruka as the ANBU appeared.

"I'll be talking to you about how you run this school, when this is taken care of," said Kakashi signaling the ANBU.

"Actually, until this is all resolved I think Harry won't be attending his classes," said Iruka watching small family.

"I know of a tutor where we will be going. In fact it'll work out because Harry will be able to be seen by an excellent healer," said Naruto carefully handing Harry back to Itachi.

"Will he be able to change back?" asked Severus as they left the headmasters office.

"I'll help him change in a bit, its better if he stays as he is right now," said Naruto running a hand threw his hair.

--

Harry had tears going down his eyes as he watched the werewolf pack mourn. He snuggled into Itachi's hold, taking in the quiet solace. As the flames rose higher, Harry couldn't look anymore and buried his face into Itachi's chest. He was picked up and allowed to hide from the world.

.:End:.

AN: Ok, this was an interesting chapter for me to write. For any of you who might have seen this on Twisting the Hellmouth, I am no longer posting or updating my stories there. I seem to always get my stories quarantined for one reason or another so have decided to stop using it.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 12

.:Start:.

"You can't just leave that lying bastard there, running the school," said Itachi glaring at Kakashi.

"We can't, at least not yet. We are still accumulating evidence against him. We are asking for more than the kiss," said Kakashi placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"How are you going to keep the rest of the students safe?" asked Itachi staring at Kakashi's desk.

"By the way it looks like he was only going after his weapon. Harry wasn't suppose to survive the final fight," said Iruka walking in.

"I knew I should have just killed him," murmured Itachi before he left.

--

Naruto held the sleeping Harry in his fox form. The little fox in his arms whimpered and shook from his own dreams. Naruto never wanted to return to this thrice forsaken place. He was just waiting on Itachi to get back.

"Are you leaving forever?" asked Draco his eyes wide, and he was shaking.

"No, we are only leaving until he is gone. It would hurt Harry more to not be near you, when he matures," said Naruto as Itachi walked up.

"Are we all packed?" asked Itachi wrapping his arms around the two.

"Yes, we are. Draco, we will be back, don't fret," said Naruto before the shadows covered them and they were gone.

Draco felt his veela feel so broken. He knew he wouldn't be able to take his mate, but it still hurt to know he wasn't able to protect his mate. He barely recognized his father's arms around him. It was just so devastating.

--

Tsunade sighed as she looked out at the village. So much had happened in the past five years. Naruto dragging Sasuke back, literally by his toenails. The defection of her ex-apprentice Sakura, and the girl's death at Itachi's hand.

Itachi being declared innocent and the marriage of him and Naruto. The way the two of them watched as Sasuke seemed to drift through life until he'd found his own soul mate. The way the two had burst into her office saying they where needed on the outside. Then the two who had shown up, on deaths' door.

According to the missive she had received from Iruka and Kakashi, the two were returning, with their kit. The kit was also being attacked mentally, in his dreams. She was pretty sure she knew how to fix that problem, and she'd take him as her apprentice. The one good thing about the hidden countries is that they embraced both chakra and magic, making it that much stronger.

"Hokage-sama," said the Usagi ANBU.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade looking at the ANBU.

"That's no way to greet us Baa-chan," said Naruto glaring at her.

"Naruto, I didn't expect you until later," said Tsunade looking over the man, for any injuries.

"Well we were able to leave earlier than expected," said Itachi carrying a small fox kit.

"Is that him?" asked Tsunade looking at the scared creature.

"Yep, this is Midori Namikaze-Uchiha," said Naruto smiling.

"We were going to just give him the surname Uzumaki, but with everything that happened we decided not to," said Itachi scratching behind the kit's ears.

--

Hudson stared at the figurine on his desk. It was of two foxes and a man with black wings. The bigger of the two foxes stood over the smaller one, his teeth barred. The man with wings had his wings spread out to surround them.

"This is very special to you," said Hudson looking at Draco.

"I wanted to give it to you before our next class, since everything happened," said Draco before he raced out.

Hudson sighed as he looked over the paperwork he had on his desk. He couldn't wait to put down the headmaster so the three could return. Glaring at his desk he walked out of the school and into Hogsmeade. Once he was out of site, Iruka dropped the henge and poofed away.

--

Harry scampered around the house, investigating everything. After Remus' funeral, he'd transformed and hadn't reversed it. He scrapped at a door that was locked to be surprised a man that looked like Itachi, opening it.

"Oh, Sasuke, sorry we didn't know you where here," said Naruto picking up Harry.

"It's ok who's that," said Sasuke watching Harry pull his ears back at having to stop investigating.

"This is Midori, the kit we heard," said Naruto scratching behind Harry's ears.

"I'm glad you found him, but why are you back?" asked Sasuke holding out a hand to Harry.

Harry sniffed the hand before he licked one of the fingers. Wiggling, he got free of Naruto and jumped on Sasuke's shoulder. From there he jumped to the floor and began to investigate the room. He was especially interested in what was under the bed. The only thing that stopped him was that Naruto picked him up again.

"Hey!" said Harry transforming back and crossing his arms.

"Ah, no complaining kit. It's not your room," said Naruto smiling.

"I'm sorry," Said Harry his ears flat against his head.

"It's ok, little one, you should of seen Naruto the first time he transformed," said Sasuke smiling.

"I apologized! Plus it helped us stop that bitch," said Naruto smirking.

--

Harry wrapped his tail around him, watching Naruto and Itachi spar. The two of them seemed to be poetry in motion. The two of them definitely complimented each other. He felt his eyes start to get heavy and he took a quick nap.

When he woke up, he was no longer outside but inside on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke was petting him, while he was watching TV. Smiling Harry purred and settled back down.

.:End:.

AN: /looks out from bomb shelter, she's been hiding in/ Are you guys happy? /ducks/ Look I know you guys want me to slaughter Dumblefuck but I have plans for him. I promise. Also if you kill me the fic will never get finished.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 13

.:Start:.

Harry barely flinched as Tsunade's hands, charged with chakra, carefully set on top of his head. As the chakra slowly entered his body he felt extremely sleepy, fighting it, he tried to stay awake but his eyes closed. Naruto smiled at his sleeping kit, and looked at Tsunade. His smile turned into a frown when he noticed how perturbed she looked.

"Do we know when the Thief will be visiting?" asked Tsunade continuing with her examination.

"You know, he isn't a thief anymore, baa-chan. Sasuke's Koi should be able to tell us that tonight," said Naruto crossing his arms.

Tsunade ignored Naruto as she began to thoroughly check the kit in front of her. One of the first things she did was reinforce his chakra pathways finding many of them severely weakened and several splintered. Once that was done she carefully examined his magical core for any anomalies.

"Son of a bitch!" swore Tsunade pissed off.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto instantly alert.

"That bastard has been leeching Midori's magic from him. The poor boy never had a chance. It's no wonder, he can't hold even normal shields," said Tsunade removing her hands.

"Can you do anything about it?" asked Naruto scratching behind Harry's ears.

"I've reinforced his chakra pathways and set up a couple of blocks. There's no way I'll be able to help with the shields," said Tsunade sadly.

Sighing, Tsunade carefully started another jutsu. This time instead of seeing Harry's chakra pathways and magical core, she saw his physical body. She sighed seeing the work of potions and careful healing jutsus that covered his body. She looked beyond them and looked at the soft tissue. She carefully soothed any problem spots she saw. Once that was done she turned her gaze to his bones. There she saw several jutsus slowly healing his bones.

"Is everything ok?" asked Naruto carefully.

"You two always go beyond expectations," said Tsunade smiling at him.

--

Harry chased a butterfly around the front of the house, carefree. He'd reverted back to his fox form after the checkup not wanting to be stared at. Somehow he felt extremely safe here. He'd once thought of Hogwarts as his safe haven until the attack. Now he seemed to find an entire village.

Itachi watched him closely as he read through the scrolls on the council. With him being gone so long, Sasuke had to attend the council meetings for him. It wasn't a big hassle for Sasuke to do it, but Itachi hated leaving that responsibility on his otouto's shoulders.

"Uchiha-san," said Danzo walking up.

"How can I help you?" asked Itachi as Harry leapt into his arms.

"Who is that? Another stray?" asked Danzo looking down on them.

"He is of no concern of yours," said Naruto walking out of the house, while Harry began to shake in Itachi's arms.

"The council, is suppose to be notified at any additional clan members," said Danzo glaring at the three.

"No, they have to notify me, Danzo, I suggest you watch yourself," said Tsunade walking up.

"Hokage-sama," said Danzo before he stormed off.

"Tsunade-sama," said Itachi holding Harry close.

"I'm just here to drop off some medicine for Midori, and to give you two the scroll Iruka sent," said Tsunade handing it off.

"What is it for?" asked Naruto petting the still shivering Harry.

"It's to help keep his core stable right now. I fear that it will become unstable because of the leeching spell on him," said Tsunade handing Naruto the medicine.

"How will we get it removed?" asked Itachi as Harry slowly stopped shaking.

"If it all works out, there are two men who are dying to meet him, again," said Tsunade before she left.

--

Sasuke smirked as he watched Harry climb all over Itachi, while he tried to watch the television. Harry seemed to be delighted into climbing all over everything. His curiosity reminded Sasuke so much of Naruto, he would have sworn they were related by blood.

The small kit, seemed to get more energy by the second, as if some great weight was lifted off of him. He'd only seen the kit flinch once and that was when he'd accidently scared him. He hadn't meant to enter the room, and just throw his bag. The bag barely flew over Harry's head scaring the boy into hiding under the couch. When Sasuke went to reach underneath the couch, Harry had flinched, and then came out to him.

"He seems a lot more energetic than what you two where telling me," said Sasuke as he sat down.

"I'm guessing because he's away from what originally hurt him, and he feels safe enough to play. Do you know when your mate will get here?" asked Itachi as Harry pounced on Sasuke.

"I'm here," said Touya entering the room.

"Koi," said Sasuke going to make out with his ice demon lover.

Itachi laughed at how Harry looked. The kit had his head cocked to the left and his tail was wrapped around Itachi's wrist. The look of curiosity in his eyes, shown like Naruto's true happiness. When the two finally finished making out, Touya slowly knelt down by the couch. Harry slowly moved towards him, as if one false move and he'd be in pain. A soft lick to Touya's hand was all the warning he got before, Harry designated him as his knew climbing tower.

"He really likes you," said Sasuke watching Harry climb all over Touya.

"I'm glad he is," said Touya carefully reaching out to pet Harry.

.:End:.

AN: /cowers/ ok, that was pretty hard to get written. Please don't' kill me for adding Yu Yu Hakusho, but I couldn't figure out another reason for so many demon's running around. If one of you can figure out who all I alluded to, you will get an extra treat. So good luck, and happy reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 14

.:Start:.

Naruto nearly tore the house to pieces the next morning. When Itachi and he had woken up, Harry wasn't there. The first place they'd checked was Sasuke's and Touya's room, and immediately left blushing. He was about to transform into his fox form when he caught the smell of an English breakfast.

"Little one what are you doing?" asked Naruto after he sent a mental he's ok to Itachi.

"I wanted to cook breakfast so I got up early," said Harry as he checked on his eggs.

"Ah…ah," said Itachi moving Harry away from the stove as Naruto took over.

"What?" asked Harry his fox ears plastered to the top of his head.

"You're a little young to be playing around with the stove," said Itachi holding him close.

"But, I've done it before," protested Harry as Naruto plated the breakfast.

"Just because you've done it before doesn't mean it's safe for you to do," said Naruto turning to face them.

"What should I do then?" asked Harry feeling miserable.

"Don't feel bad, Midori-kun. Next time just wake one of us up so that one of us can help you is all we are asking," said Itachi as Sasuke and Touya walked in.

"An English breakfast?" asked Touya looking confused.

"Harry here decided that he would make us breakfast," said Naruto as everyone sat down.

--

The two paced the room, wanting to see him. The Hokage had told them that they couldn't see him until he was fully checked out. From what they had been told, someone was severly messing with their cub and they would pay.

--

Dumbledore glared at Fawkes wondering where the hell his weapon was. He had plans for his weapon. Since Voldemort had died so easily he'd decided that his weapon would become the new dark lord and he would kill him then. It didn't matter that the fool of a Hokage was controlling the ministry, he still had his pieces. As he popped another lemon drop into his mouth he smirked evily.

--

Touya kept an eye on Harry as the kit raced around the training room. The others had left the kit in his care as they got ready for at least four more guests. He smirked when Harry found a ball, and started to chase it around.

"He's so precious," murmured Touya as his mate hugged him from behind.

"That's why we will always protect him. From what Naruto was telling me he had an even worse childhood then he did," said Sasuke as Harry lost interest in the ball and approached them.

"Tired already?" asked Touya smiling at the kit.

The kit glanced at him and then changed into his humanoid form. Once that was done, he hugged Touya tightly, wanting to make the ice demon feel better. Touya smiled slightly and hugged him back.

--

An: Ok, well I was hoping to get to the farther but I'm burnt out and can't seem to get farther, I promise to get there in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 15

.:Start:.

"Lord Koenma…sir?" said Botan walking into the office.

"I'm sorry Botan, Lord Koenma, has gone to see Yusuke. He's taken the soul capturer with him," said George trying to keep stacks of paperwork from falling.

"Why? I mean we have all the souls don't we? George…he can't mean…We have all the pieces, the boy destroyed them all," said Botan looking worried.

--

Yusuke was severely pissed off to be taken away from his mate at such an early time. He snarled at any who got in his way as he made his way to the 'thrown room' as he called it. There he saw Koenma in disguise.

"What do you want toddler?" snarled Yusuke his marks appearing on his skin.

"Easy, Yusuke I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important," said Koenma holding up a small black box.

"A split soul? Why don't you use your new detective?" asked Yusuke staring at the box.

"We haven't had a new one," said Koenma looking tired.

--

Yusuke paced nervously as he waited for two others of his team to show up. He knew that the two wouldn't like the news that Koenma had given him at all. They had originally came to him a couple of months ago so they could get help to a kit. It had boiled his blood and he'd hadn't thought twice about letting them through the other barrier.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurama as they entered the room.

"That kit you guys wanted to save? Well it seems he's in more trouble than we originally thought. I'm not sure of all of it, but Koenma said we would need to use this," said Yusuke holding up the box.

"When?" asked Hiei glaring at the box.

"In four days time, I will be joining you then," said Yusuke pocketing the box.

"What needs done?" asked Kurama looking pissed off and sad at the same time.

"Use the ritual in the locked scrolls. The scroll has a black and silver on it," said Yusuke sighing.

"Is there anything else?" asked Hiei testily.

"From what Tsunade sent me, Dumbledore is targeting the boy. He has a mate in the human world, my mate pulled a couple of favors so that the kit's mate and family are protected, the rest is up to us," said Yusuke looking at the two.

--

Harry carefully slinked through the house. He had caught that sent again and he would find it this time. He was sure it was in Sasuke's and Touya's room, so that was where he was heading. The two were gone, going to pick two other people up. Naruto and Itachi had been called away to go to the Hokage.

Harry smirked at seeing the open door and the smell assaulting his nose. He crept forward carefully, looking for what might be the source of the smell. Looking around he determined that it had to be coming from under the bed. The closer to the bed, the stronger the scent became. He crept closer until he was almost under the bed.

"Little one, what are you doing?" asked Itachi picking up Harry.

"That smell," pouted Harry after he transformed.

"What smell, little one?" asked Itachi keeping a firm grip on Harry.

"The one that smells so strong!" exclaimed Harry as Naruto walked back in.

"Harry, you shouldn't go into other people's rooms, it is dangerous," said Naruto patting Harry on his head.

"I'm sorry," said Harry hanging his head.

"Don't despair kit," said Itachi as they walked out of the room.

--

Harry hadn't seemed to want to calm down so they had given him tea laced with a slight sedative. Naruto ran a hand through his hair as Itachi covered Harry up. He had no clue what was tempting the kit so much, but until Touya came back he didn't' want to risk it.

"You okay, koi?" asked Itachi pulling Naruto into his lap.

"I'm worried. I would love to know what is going on with him," said Naruto staring at Harry.

--

"It's good to see you two," said Kurama looking at Touya and Sasuke.

"The same, we need to get back," said Sasuke looking around the clearing.

With a nod, all four of them raced off. As they came closer to Konoha, Sasuke pulled on an ANBU mask, dropping his genjutsu. The two outsiders kept their faces slightly hidden as they made their way through the gate and to the Uchiha compound.

"Where are they?" asked Kurama looking around.

Kurama gasped when he saw a small kit peak out from behind a sliding door. When the kit spotted the four he stopped and cocked his head. Kurama released his kitsune form trying to not scare the little kit. He smirked when he saw the kit take a couple of hesitant steps towards them. Suddenly the door opened behind him and Naruto and Itachi appeared.

"Yoko-sama," said Naruto removing his genjutsu and bowing.

"Naruto-sama," said Kurama bowing back to the two.

Harry looked between the two confused. He wasn't sure if he could trust the two strangers but Itachi and Naruto trusted them. After casting a careful look at Naruto he took a few more steps forward. Suddenly a small breeze picked up and the smell assaulted his senses. Harry jumped up quickly trying to find out where the smell was coming from.

"Harry?" asked Itachi stepping forward as Harry transformed back to his humanoid form.

"There's that smell again," said Harry his ears perked.

"Can you describe it?" asked Kurama looking at him questionally.

"It smells of fresh rain, sunshine, and something else," said Harry his eyes glued to the ground, as he started to shiver.

--

AN: Ok there we go, a better chapter than the last, and a silent mystery.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 16

.:Start:.

"I think I know what it is," said Kurama pulling out a small silver rose the size of his thumb.

Harry's ears pricked up and he looked at the small rose. He reached out hesitantly his hand shaking badly. Kurama smiled at him and carefully handed him the small rose. Harry took it and burrowed his nose in it.

"I don't smell anything," said Naruto his head cocked.

"It's a kitsune grown rose," said Hiei looking bored.

"What?" asked Itachi smiling as Naruto started to purr.

"Kitsune clans grow specialty roses that only they can smell. They always plant them around dens so a kit can always recognize the smell," said Kurama as Harry finally removed his nose from the flower.

"I know I've smelt this before but I don't remember where," said Harry one ear cocked slightly.

"Your godfather had it planted at all the Potter estates so you would recognize it," said Kurama smiling at him.

"My godfather," said Harry his ears dropping and tears started to silently fall.

"Do not cry little one, he loves you very much," said Kurama as two more people walked up.

.::.

An: Ok no one kill me, I will right more for the next chapter I decided to leave you a true cliff hanger this time.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 17

.:Start:.

Harry whimpered when he saw the two figures. His nose picked up the scent of dog and ink, from them. His memory screamed that it was the two, but he knew they were dead.

"Cub?" asked Remus stopping a little while away.

"Harry? Are you ok?" asked Sirius walking forward towards the kit.

"No, I saw you fall through the veil. I was there when Remus' died," said Harry tears in his eyes.

"No Harry we aren't dead, the veil sent me to the Mazoku's castle. I contacted Remus after I was healed there and sent here. Remus created a simulacrum of himself and left it there. If he had stayed he would of truly died," said Sirius squatting down in front of Harry.

"Kit, just use your nose it will tell you," said Itachi looking on, hoping his kit would do just that.

"Padfoot!" cried Harry before he threw himself at the man, knocking him down.

Remus sat down next to the pair and hugged them both. The two of them held Harry tighter as tears began to fall. They held him close understanding, it had been torture not being able to see or protect him. Harry slowly cried himself to sleep in their arms.

Sasuke and Touya stepped closer to one another, understanding the boy's grief. It reminded them of their childhoods and how they where betrayed. Naruto and Itachi stepped back slightly but where posed to take Harry back if anything should happen. They were happy that Harry hadn't had a break down or lost control of his magic and chakra. If that had happened it could have been fatal.

"Lets head inside, so we don't draw any more attention," said Hiei looking around as if to spot an enemy.

"Easy, they are nobodies," said Kurama before Itachi poofed away.

When Itachi returned there was the tang of copper that hung around him. When they entered the house Sasuke and Touya said their goodbyes as they had work to do. Sirius handed Harry over to Kurama.

--

Kurama held a sleeping Harry in his arms, keeping his kin close. Hiei was out practicing with Itachi while Naruto was with the Hokage. Kurama smiled at the way Harry had gripped his shirt in a tight grip, not daring to let go.

If he'd known there had been anyone left of his blood, he would of made sure they where happy and healthy. After Harry had fallen asleep, the two mated pairs had informed him of everything that they could about Harry.

"Is he still asleep?" asked Naruto quietly as he entered the room.

"He has yet to release me, in that fact," said Kurama scratching behind Harry's ear.

"Kit, I need you to wake up," said Naruto normally, gently shaking Harry's shoulder.

"Hmm?" asked Harry rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry kit, but you are not allowed to skip meals remember?" asked Naruto as they made their way into the kitchen.

"I'm not really hungry," said Harry ducking his head.

"Well just try and drink some soup," said Naruto pulling out a can of soup to heat up.

Harry didn't reply and hid his face into Kurama's chest. Kurama just adjusted his grip and sat down at the bar. Once the soup was hot, Naruto dished it out and pulled out several potion vials. Harry pulled a face when he saw the potions.

"Don't do that kit, you need these to get better," said Kurama before Harry gulped them down.

--

"I have to," said Yusuke as he kissed the crown on his mate.

"How long?" asked his mate struggling to sit up.

"Easy, you're not fully healed yet. I'll be back tonight, I just need to take care of this," said Yusuke smiling at his mate.

"Ok, Koi," said his mate settling down.

"Be good, S…"

.:End:.

An: Sorry this is such a much awaited chapter. /exits bomb shelter/ See I didn't theoritcally kill Remus and Sirius isn't dead.

I left a clue to who Yusuke's mate is and part of the next story in this series a shoot off of this story. It has to deal with Yusuke and his mate, it isn't written yet.

I expect ten to twenty more chapters for this fic, at least to tie up all my loose ends.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Broken, Mind Body and Spirit: Child  
Author: Rosefighter  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: The abuse Harry suffers during the summer increases. Finally those of his own kind come and save him. Mentions of Rape! Creature!Harry Kitsune!Harry, Soul mates Veela!Draco, Manipulative Dumbles. Ron, Hermione, Dumbles bashing Crossover with Naruto  
Chapter: 18

.:Start:.

Kurama stared at the sleeping Harry. The poor kit was so badly hurt still, even with everything that had been done. It wasn't that obvious in his humanoid form but when he was in his fox form it was badly evident. Sighing Kurama carefully started petting the top of Harry's head.

"Hmm?" asked Harry his eyes barely opening.

"Come on kit it's time to get up. Lets get something to eat and then go have some fun," said Kurama picking him up.

"Fun?" asked Harry as Kurama carried him into the kitchen.

"I'll show you later. What would you like to eat?" asked Kurama looking through the cabinets.

"Toast will be fine," said Harry as Kurama pulled down a Tupperware container.

"How 'bout this instead," said Kurama shaking the container.

--

Kurama slinked around in the shadows fallowing Harry in his kit form. Once the two of them had transformed he'd told Harry to try and find him. As he watched Harry he crouched down and waited. When Harry turned his back to him, he pounced on him.

"I'm sorry," whimpered Harry curling up into a ball.

"It's ok, kit. I'm sorry I scared you," said Kurama as he started to lick Harry's fur clean.

As Kurama continued to clean him, the other foxes tails waved slowly. Suddenly Harry had an idea worthy of a child of the Marauders. As one of Kurama's tails flicked close he jumped and captured the tail beneath his paws.

"I got it!" said Harry looking up at Kurama.

"Looks like that little one is the same as you, Fox," said a dark haired man coming into the clearing where they where.

.:End:.

An: Yes I know another short chapter. I'm scrounging for ideas so expect shorter chapters for a while. Unfortunately I've lost inspiration for writing Naruto but I refuse to let this fic go on Hiatus.


	19. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

After almost not updating for a year, and not being able to rewrite this story, I've given it to my friend, yamiyugi23, to finish. I will still be helping with this fic, only as the beta reader and not the writer. The main reason I am doing this is because I can't seem to write Naruto anymore. I am truly sorry about this and I hope you will read the new and improve version, it should be posted tomorrow or so.

Thankfully

Rosefighter


End file.
